Typically, when a human corpse is prepared for a viewing or funeral, the body is preserved by embalming. In many situations, however, the embalmed body is susceptible to leakage of the embalming fluid along with additional fluids from the body. This is particularly the case when postmortem edema has occurred and/or when the body's skin has been compromised. Currently, this potentially bio-hazardous fluid is contained by dressing the body, or portions thereof, in impermeable plastic undergarments. In this way, any fluid that leaks from the body does not saturate the deceased's clothing or casket.
One disadvantage of current plastic undergarments is that frequently the volume of liquid escaping the body is too large to be contained by the undergarment resulting in overflowing.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for containing the fluids escaping from a dead body, while providing for a readily accessible and reusable means for draining the accumulating fluid as is deemed necessary.